1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of work machines including hydraulic excavators, recent years have seen the active development of information-aided construction machines. For the purpose of improving construction accuracy and efficiency, such a machine stores information on target construction surfaces and semi-automatically controls the operation of its work device such that a target construction surface to be formed will not be destroyed by the work device.
In the hydraulic excavator of Japanese Patent No. 5864775, when the bucket teeth tips reach a target construction surface through the operation of the arm, the bucket teeth tips are controlled to move along the target construction surface by automatic boom raising. The velocity of the automatic boom raising is calculated by taking into consideration the operational amount of the arm as well as the distance from the target construction surface to the bucket teeth tips. By doing so, the boom's hunting, or unwanted vertical movement, is prevented, thereby improving the accuracy of forming the target construction surface.